happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reviving Cub
Starring *Pop *Cub *Spook *Superspeed Appearances *Generic Tree Friends (GTF) *Rose Plot Pop and Cub are walking down the the beach. Pop stops to clean his pipe. Cub wonders off and gets close to an slicer. Pop notices too late and Cub is sliced to pieces. Pop becomes really depressed. He cleans up Cub's remains and carries them home. Pop watches TV, remembering how Cub would giggle and laugh, throw his toy's around, walk infront of the tv. Pop starts to cry, but something glows. Something looking like a GTF flys into Pop's house. "Pop" it says, "if you want you're son back, go to Dead MT." Pop remembers that place. It is a very deadly place, anyone who visited that place disappeared, and their remains were found the next day. 3 GTF's were found dead from that. Pop bravely accepts. "Good, now you must take Cub's remains with you and you must not go alone" it says. Pop asks why he must take someone with him, but the GTF says he will learn. Pop packs his things and puts Cub's remains safely in his bag. Spook sees Pop and asks him this: "Hey Pop where ya going...where's Cub?" Pop signs very sadly and explains that Cub is dead and he's going to dead MT to bring back Cub. Spook decides to go, since he wants Cub to say sorry for killing Superspeed by flinging a spike into his eye, and Rose is kinda forcing him. They begin, being a long journey. They arrive at Dead MT, seeing the dead bodies of 3 GTF's. Pop takes his flashlight out, since it's dark. Suddenly some person comes out of nowhere. Holding an axe, it charges at them. Pop shines the light at it, causing it to back away. Then Spook throws some knifes at it and it disappears. Pop is confused, but glad it's over, or what he believes. After a few more attacks, they make it to a dogged-up grave. The grave is supposedly for Cub. Pop drops his remains in it. A blinding light comes from it and shocks the both of them. Spook is killed but Pop survived. Pop then realized that the shock was gonna go to him only if he came only. Pop looks at the dead Spook. Cub suddenly appears along with Superspeed. Superspeed is happy that he is finally alive. Rose came behind the grave and said that she brought Superspeed's corspe and dropped it down as Cub's went down too. Rose goes back behind the grave and it falls on Rose. Superspeed gasps, as he didnt get to thank her.As Cub is running for Pop, he shoves Superspeed down the grave by accident and he falls. As Pop and Cub are walking back, you can hear Superspeed splatter. The End Deaths *3 GTF's died at dead MT before the episode. *Superspeed is impladed in the eye by a spike before the episode *Cub is sliced up *Spook is shocked to death *Rose is crushed *Superspeed fell to his death Trivia *The things that attacked Pop and Spook are similar to the Taken from the game Alan Wake. *Superspeed dies twice *Spook didn't die first *Rose seemed to not have trusted Spook *Cub died for the first time in HTFCub's/Rocko's story *This episode is about Pop and Cub instead of Superspeed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images